I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless data services. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved method and system for providing a wireless data communications protocol link between a terminal equipment (TE2) and an interworking function (IWF), through a wireless communication device (MT2).
II. Description of Related Art
Internetworking, i.e., the connection of individual local area networks (LANs), has rapidly become very popular. The infrastructure and associated protocols commonly referred to as the xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d have become well known and widely used. The Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) is a common way to connect to the Internet, as is well known in the art, and further described in Request for Comment (RFC) 1661, The Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP), Network Working Group, dated July 1994, herein incorporated by reference. PPP provides a standard method for transporting multi-protocol datagrams over point-to-point links.
PPP includes three main components:
1. a method of encapsulating multi-protocol datagrams;
2. a Link Control Protocol (LCP) for establishing, configuring, and testing a data link connection; and
3. a family of Network Control Protocols (NCPs) for establishing and configuring different network-layer protocols.
FIG. 1 illustrates a high-level block diagram of a wireless data communication system in which a mobile terminal (TE2 device) 102 communicates with an IWF 108 via a wireless communication system which includes a wireless communication device (MT2) 104 and Base Station/Mobile Switching Center (BS/MSC) 106. In FIG. 1, the IWF 108 serves as the access point to the Internet. IWF 108 is coupled to, and often co-located with BS/MSC 106, which may be a conventional wireless base station, as is known in the art. TE2 device 102 is coupled to MT2 device 104, which is in wireless communication with BS/MSC 106 and IWF 108.
Many protocols exist which allow data communication between the TE2 device 102 and the IWF 108. For example, Telecommunications Industry Association (TIA)/Electronics Industries Association (EIA) Interim Standard IS-707.5, entitled xe2x80x9cData Service Options for Wideband Spread Spectrum Systems: Packet Data Services,xe2x80x9d published February 1998, and herein incorporated by reference, defines requirements for support of packet data transmission capability on TIA/EIA IS-95 wideband spread spectrum systems, of which BS/MSC 106 and IWF 108 may be a part. IS-707.5 also provides the requirements for communication protocols on the links between the TE2 device 102 and the MT2 device 104 (the Rm interface), between the MT2 device 104 and the BS/MSC 106 (the Um interface), and between the BS/MSC 106 and the IWF 108 (the L interface). IS-95 is defined in TIA/EIA IS-95, entitled xe2x80x9cMobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular Systemxe2x80x9d, published July 1993, herein incorporated by reference.
Referring now to FIG. 2, a diagram of the protocol stacks in each entity of the IS-707.5 Relay Model is shown. FIG. 2 corresponds roughly to FIG. 1.4.2.2-1 of IS-707.5. At the far left of the figure is a protocol stack, shown in conventional vertical format, showing the protocol layers running on the TE2 device 102 (e.g., the mobile terminal, laptop or palmtop computer). The TE2 protocol stack is illustrated as being logically connected to the MT2device 104 protocol stack over the Rm interface. The MT2 device 104, is illustrated as being logically connected to the BS/MSC 106 protocol stack over the Um interface. The BS/MSC 106 protocol stack is, in turn, illustrated as being logically connected to the IWF 108 protocol stack over the L interface.
As an example of the operation of the protocols of FIG. 2, the Point to Point Protocol (PPPR) protocol 206 encodes packets from the upper layer protocols 202, 204 and transmits them across the Rm interface using the EIA-232 protocol 208 to the EIA-232-compatible port on the MT2 device running the EIA-232 protocol 210. The EIA-232 protocol 210 on the MT2 device, receives the packets and passes them to the PPPR protocol 205. The PPPR protocol 205 unframes the packets encapsulated in PPP frames and typically, when a data connection is up, passes the packets to PPPU protocol 215, which frames the packets in PPP frames for transmission to a PPP peer protocol (226) located in the IWF (108). The Radio Link Protocol (RLP) 212 and IS-95 protocol 214, both of which are well known in the art, are used to transmit the packets, which are encapsulated in PPP frames, to the BS/MSC 106 over the Um interface. The RLP protocol 212 is defined in TIA/EIA IS-707.2, entitled xe2x80x9cData Service Options for Wideband Spread Spectrum Systems: Radio Link Protocolxe2x80x9d, February 1998, herein incorporated by reference, and the IS-95 protocol is defined in IS-95 mentioned above. A complementary RLP protocol 216 and IS-95 protocol 218 in the BS/MSC 106 pass the packets to the relay layer protocol 220 for transmission across the L interface to relay layer protocol 228. PPPU protocol 226 then unframes the received packets and passes them to the network layer protocols 225, which in turn passes them to upper layer protocols 221.
The EIA-232 protocol is defined in TIA/EIA-232-E Standard, entitled xe2x80x9cInterface Between Data Terminal Equipment and Data Circuit-Terminating Equipment Employing Serial Binary Data Interchangexe2x80x9d, published October, 197, herein incorporated by reference.
The relay layer is defined in TIA/EIA IS-707.3, entitled xe2x80x9cData Service Options for Wideband Spread Spectrum Systems: AT Command Processing and the Rm Interfacexe2x80x9d, published February, 1998.
Note that instead of using the EIA-232 at 208 and 210, any other point-to-point physical protocol (e.g. USB) may be used.
As can be seen from the above explanation, unless a packet received in the MT2 device is to be passed to an upper layer protocol executing in the MT2 device, packets encapsulated in PPP frames are unframed from PPP frames only to be reframed in PPP frames for subsequent transmission to a PPP peer protocol, even when the packets require no further processing in the MT2 device. Consequently, processing resources and throughput are adversely affected by this unnecessary unframing and reframing of packets within PPP frames.
The present invention determines whether selected ones of the PPP LCP link options on the Rm interface are identical to corresponding link options on the Um interface. If the selected ones of the PPP LCP link options on the two interfaces are equal, the present invention eliminates unneccessary unframing and reframing of PPP frames in the MT2 device. Thus, PPP frames may be received and transmitted by the MT2 device without unframing PPP frames, i.e., the PPP frames are merely passed through the MT2 device. As a result, the amount of processing required by the MT2 device decreases, thereby providing additional processing capability for greater data throughput.
If the present invention determines that the selected ones of the PPP link parameters on the two interfaces are not equal, then PPP frames are unframed and reframed as performed in prior art systems. Thus, when the present invention determines that the selected ones of the PPP link parameters are not equal, PPP frames will be unframed and reframed by the MT2 device, as described above.